The Perfect Mistake
by oxJulia51xo
Summary: Chad messes up, and Sonny isn't very forgiving.  Will they be able to cope while they are parted?  Story's better than summary.  Based on the song The Perfect Mistake by Cartel.  Channy multi-chapter.


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could, I do not and most likely never will own Sonny with a Chance. I don't own Mercedes either.

My first multi-chapter fanfiction, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Victory**

Sonny's POV

After changing in my dressing room, I met Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora in the cafeteria for lunch. Before I stepped into line, my phone started mooing.

"Hello?" I answered cheerily.

"Sonny, what's the matter with you?" A familiar voice said.

"W-What? What are you talking about, Lucy?"

"I cannot believe you told her! I thought I could trust my 'best friend'…"

"But I never told her! Lucy, wait a sec-" But she had already hung up the phone.

_Earlier that day_

**IM chat with WisconsinGurl151**

**Sonshine49: Hey, Lucy!**

**WisconsinGurl151: Omg! I haven't talked to you in 4EVER, Sonny!**

**Sonshine49: I know! It's been too long.**

**WisconsinGurl151: So how are you? How's the show going?**

**Sonshine49: I'm doing great. We just came up with a REALLY funny sketch for the show, it's gonna be gr8!**

**WisconsinGurl151: Ooo tell me about it!**

**Sonshine49: Lucy, you know I can't. You'll have to wait until Tuesday!**

**WisconsinGurl151: Aww c'mon… **

**Sonshine49: It's only 2 days, Lucy.**

**WisconsinGurl151: Ok, well I have a secret to tell you.**

**Sonshine49: Ooo I'm all ears!**

**WisconsinGurl151: Promise you won't tell?**

**Sonshine49: You know I won't**

**WisconsinGurl151: Promise me.**

**Sonshine49: Alright, I PROMISE, now spill!**

**WisconsinGurl151: Okaaay…**

-x-

_What happened? I didn't break my promise! Why won't Lucy believe me? _I thought. I sighed as I sat down at the table next to Nico.

"Is something wrong, Sonny?" Nico asked me.

"No, it's nothing." I told him.

"Aren't you going to eat something? You were talking about how hungry you were after rehearsal." Grady asked.

"I'm not very hungry anymore." I replied. "Actually, I'm not feeling too well, is it okay for me to leave?" I asked.

"Sure, Sonny, hope you feel better." Zora said. With that, I got up from the table and left the cafeteria. I darted through the halls until I reached the exit. I saw my Grandma's car parked in front by the curb where I left it, and climbed into the drivers seat.

-x-

Chad's POV

"Great rehearsal, everyone!" I shouted over my shoulder. On my way out, I checked myself in the mirror, fixed my already perfect hair, and straightened the collar of my shirt. My hand was inches away from the handle when I heard someone call my name. I turned to find Penelope behind me, still in her _Mackenzie Falls _uniform.

"Oh, hey, Penelope…" I said reluctantly. As if I wasn't having a bad enough day already…

"What's your rush, Chad?"

"I just want to get home, ok?"

"But-" She began, but I was already out the door. _That was kind of harsh, maybe an apology would be a good idea_. Wait, what? Apologize? Stupid conscience…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and left the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio in silence. I walked through the halls until they led me to the exit. When I reached the parking lot, I noticed that my car was stuck between a street light and a blue Mercedes. _Great, just another hassle_, I thought sourly. I stepped towards the blue car, and saw someone inside. When I looked through the tinted window, I realized there was a familiar brunette behind the wheel. I opened the unlocked door with ease, and popped my head in.

"Hey, Sonny." I said with a famous smile.

"Chad." She said glumly. I stared at her in silence for a few moments until her eyes met mine. She looked upset. "Do you need something?" I desperately wanted to climb inside of the car and ask what was troubling her, but instead I blurted,

"Yea, actually you're blocking my car." What was I thinking?

"Really, Chad, really?" She asked, obviously upset by my answer, "For a second I thought…never mind." She said with a sigh.

"Thought what, Sonny?"

"Well, I actually thought you cared for like a millisecond. But I was wrong, you're just the same arrogant Chad." Ouch. Did she really think I was arrogant? Wait, why should I care?

"I-I'm sorry," I began. Whoa, did Chad Dylan Cooper just apologize? Was it backwards day? It must've been… "Listen, can we just, um, start over?" I asked.

"Uh, ok, sure…" She said with a confused expression. I stepped into the car and closed the door.

"What's the matter, Sonny?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She gazed back for a few moments before snapping back into reality.

"Well, my best friend, Lucy, told me a secret about someone. That someone found out, even though I never told her. But of course, Lucy thought I did, and now it's just a big mess." She sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor, "But whatever, I'm sure you don't care." She finished. Now was my chance.

"Sonny," I said softly, leaning over to lift up her face, "I've always cared about you." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Chad. That actually means a lot."

"Well I'm happy I could help." I smiled back, and turned to get out of the car. _Forgetting something, Chad?_ I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath. "I was, uh, thinking…" I began,

"Yes?" She asked. My gaze dropped to the floor.

"Sonny, would you like to go out…on a, um, date…with me?" I looked up with a nervous expression. She barely suppressed her gasp, and I smirked.

"Uh…y-yea," She said. Then she shook her head, trying to clear it, "I mean, yes, Chad, I'd love to." She beamed. I sighed with relief and climbed out of the car. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked with a confused face.

"You still have to move your car, Sonny." I said, and winked at her.

"Oh, um, right. Yea, I'll move it." I closed the car door and walked over to my car, a victorious smile on my face.

-x-


End file.
